


Hey There, Delilah

by DarthKawaii42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Castiel, Castiel Misses Dean, Dean Misses Castiel, Dean Plays Guitar, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Musician Dean, New York City, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKawaii42/pseuds/DarthKawaii42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU songfic based on the Plain White Ts song 'Hey There, Delilah'. </p><p>In which Castiel is an artist who gets the opportunity to go to NYC in order to display his work in a gallery there, and Dean, a musician, plays a new section of his song for his boyfriend every evening over the phone to keep him company even though he is far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Delilah

"Dean... I don't want to go, Dean..." said Castiel, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

For days now, it had been the same old story. Castiel was a gifted artist who had always dreamt of having his work displayed in a high-end gallery in a big city but when he was finally rewarded with the opportunity, as overjoyed as he was, Cas was also suddenly aware of the fact that he would have to stay alone, a thousand miles away from Dean, the love of his life, who had to stay at home because of work. Since realising this, barely a day had passed where he had not broken down in tears in his lover's embrace.

Dean threw his arms around Castiel, wrapping up in a warm, consoling hug. "I know you're worried, baby, but it's gonna be fine. It's gonna be great. It's what you've always wanted to do, Cas, you gotta go," he said, softly. "It's an amazing opportunity, and you deserve it."

Cas nodded forlornly. "I suppose... I just don't want to leave you though, Dean... I don't know what I'm going to do without you... I can hardly last a day, let alone a whole  _month_ ," he sniffed.

"You're not leaving, Cas, you know no distance can keep us apart, right?"

Dean reached into the back pocket of Cas' jeans and retrieved his phone. "We got these fancy-pants new phones, so I'm gonna call you every night.  And if you need me any other time, I'm right here, okay?" he waved the phone around and Cas half-smiled through his tears.

"Okay," he said, taking his phone and clutching it to his chest like it was some sort of lifeline.

Dean planted a soft kiss into his boyfriend's dark, mussed hair. "Sweet. I love you, angel," he whispered. He felt a sob shake Cas' shoulders and squeezed him a little tighter, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"D-Dean..."

"Hey, hey, don't cry, baby. Please don't cry.  C'mon, we've still got 'til tomorrow, we should make the most of it. How's about I rustle up some of those burgers you like, huh? And... eh, this was gonna be a surprise... but I got us some of that apple pie we had on our first date, too."

"Oh, Dean... I love you... thank you..." said Cas tearfully. He tilted his head up and they kissed.

"Anything to cheer you up a little, Cassie."

Seeing Cas like this almost brought Dean to tears too, but he knew he had to stay strong otherwise his boyfriend might pass up the chance of a lifetime. And Dean loved him far too much for that to be okay.

***

Tomorrow morning came too fast, but, with Dean's gentle reassurances, Castiel boarded the train bound to New York City, art folio in one hand and suitcase in the other.

He tried to read, but his heart just wasn't in it so he gave up after half an hour and took instead to staring out of the window. He watched the scenery whizz past, city after city, state after state, a blur of colour and speed.

One, two, three hours passed - Cas had long since lost track of time - before he was suddenly jerked out of his daydream by his mobile's tinny notification sound. He picked up his phone and couldn't prevent the grin that spread across his face as he saw what it was:  
Dean had sent a cheesy photo of himself sitting on their bed, posing with his guitar and a notebook.

Ping. New message.

_Guess what, angel? I've been writing a song for you :) xxx_

Cas bit his lip. Dean was a wonderful musician. His voice was beautiful and soothing and the gentle chords of his acoustic guitar gave him goosebumps. He'd written songs for him before, and every one had made him fall a little more in love with him... if that was even possible.

Ping.

_I'll play the first part for you tonight, so make sure you're phone's on, ok? xxx_

A feeling like warmth spread through him, and he closed his eyes, leaning back against the window. Dean always knew how to make him happy, how to make him feel loved.

_Thank you, Dean :) I can hardly wait. I love you. xxx_

***

The phonecall came just after Cas had settled into his new bed - well, no, Cas had not settled at all; he felt cold and lonely in the old single bed of his hotel room... dejected and empty and missing Dean's warmth. Missing Dean's tender caress. Missing Dean.

So when his phone  _finally_  started chirping its little ditty, he almost fell out of bed in his eagerness to grab it from the chest of drawers beside him. He tapped the ANSWER button without wasting another second and put it on speaker. "Dean!"

"Cas!"

A lump came to his throat at hearing his lover's voice again. It had been less than a day and already he was a wreck.

"Cas, how are you, baby?"

"I... I'm okay. I miss you already," said Cas softly.

"I miss you too, but it's gonna be fine. You better send me photos of your art in that gallery, you hear?"

"Of course I will."

"Awesome. So, uhm," Cas heard Dean clear his throat and the twang of a guitar string. "You ready to hear the first part of your song?"

"Yes, Dean, I've been looking forward to it all day!"

He could almost hear Dean's smile. "Okay then, here goes. I hope you like it..."  
Cas listened intently to the peaceful sound of Dean's guitar. His eyes began to well up as his lover began to sing.

" _Hey there, Castiel_  
 _What's it like in New York City?_  
 _I'm a thousand miles away, but Cas,_  
 _Tonight you look so pretty_  
 _Yes you do._  
 _Times Square can't shine as bright as you_  
 _I swear it's true..."_

It was over all too soon and Cas was left smiling, but with tears running down his cheeks.

"D-Dean... It's beautiful... Thank you..."

"Eh, it's a start," said Dean. "I'm real glad you like it."

Cas could all but see the blush spread across Dean's face, making his freckles stand out and his wonderful emerald eyes sparkle.

"Hey, lemme play you a little acoustic  _AC/DC_ , huh? I've been practising  _You Shook Me All Night Long_. Awesome song. Y'know, it reminds me of that time when..."

***

The second day it was Cas who called Dean, and he was full of enthusiasm.   
"Dean! Dean! You'll never guess what!"

"Woah, tiger!" laughed Dean. "You seem better! What's going on?"

"I met Mr Shurley today and he informed me that the final preparations for my art have all gone through and it's all been accepted! The exhibition will open on Thursday!"

"Oh Cas, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Dean!"

"You wanna hear the next part of the song to celebrate?"

Cas smiled happily. "Yes please, Dean."

"Okay, okay. Uhh... Hang on, lemme put it on speaker..."  Cas could hear clicking and the occasional twang of guitar string. "Okay, then, the new bit. I've done the chorus now, so listen up. Here goes...

_"Hey there, Castiel_   
_Don't you worry about the distance_   
_I'm right here if you get lonely_   
_Give this song another listenin'_   
_Close your eyes..."_

Cas did.

_"Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_   
_I'm by your side..._   
_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_What you do to me..."_

***

On the third day, Castiel had walked past a music shop and seen a Metallica poster in the window which had reminded him of Dean and made his heart ache with loneliness and a renewed longing to see him again. Upon hearing Dean's voice that evening he had burst into tears and Dean, whilst trying to console him, had ended up in tears himself, and they were both crying to each other over the phone for a while before Dean pointed out what massive saps they were and they'd suddenly both started laughing instead.

Once they had calmed down and were finally over their hysteria, Dean retrieved his guitar and settled back into playing Castiel's song.   
Castiel felt he was starting to learn it; he kept catching lines from it drifting through his subconscious during the day and last night he had woken up with the chorus on his lips.

_"Hey there, Castiel_   
_You know you've stolen my heart_   
_With your sapphire eyes_   
_Those apple pies and your breathtakin' art_   
_You're oh so good_   
_We'll have the life we said we would_   
_My word is good_   
_Hey there, Castiel_   
_I've got so much left to say_   
_If every simple song I wrote to you_   
_Would take your breath away_   
_I'd write it all_   
_Even more in love with me you'd fall_   
_We'll have it all..._

_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_Oh, it's what you do to me_   
_Oh, it's what you do to me..."_

***  
It was the same time the next day when Dean's fourth phonecall came, and Cas was lying in bed, reading, waiting for it.

He snapped the book shut (he'd been replacing his bookmark every page so he wouldn't have to fiddle around with it when the call finally arrived), hammered the ANSWER button enthusiastically and exclaimed:  "Hello Dean!"

"Cas! You sound much happier than yesterday. Are you good?"

Cas nodded happily. 

"Cas?" Dean repeated, concern seeping into his voice. "You okay, baby?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm okay! Sorry, I forgot you can't hear me," chuckled Cas.

Dean laughed, and oh how Castiel wished he could be there to see the way his face lit up, his eyes crinkle, the tips of his ears turn pink. "Awesome, that's great news, Cassie," he said. "I'm real glad you're doing good."

There was a slight, melancholy pause. Cas fiddled with a loose thread in the hem of his duvet. "I wish you were here, Dean, I really do. New York City is amazing; it's so busy and bright and colourful, and, and  _enormous_..."

"It sounds like a fun place," said Dean. Then, with a smirk in his voice (Cas could tell; he'd spent long enough around Dean Winchester to know his expressions from the tone of his voice. He loved that) he said: "I can't wait to see it."

"Dean... what do you...?"

"Bobby's called Jo in and given me the rest of the month off of work on full pay so I can be with you there in NYC, Cas! I'm catching the first train out tomorrow so I'll be there in time to see your work in the gallery!"

Castiel's heart skipped a beat and he sat bolt upright, accidentally flinging his book across the bed (which he'd usually be upset about, but given the circumstances he had other things on his mind than the welfare of his book.)

"Oh  _Dean_..." he cried, and wanted nothing more than to be swept up in his boyfriend's warm hug, all leather and oil and a sweet tinge of alcohol and sugar-dusted pie. "Dean,  _Dean_ , I'm so happy!"

"Me too! I gotta be the luckiest guy in the world - I get to see your art on display, I get to go to The Big Apple for the first time, and, best of all... I get to be with my angel again."

Cas blushed so profusely he wouldn't have been surprised if Dean could see it over the phone. After a moment of comfortable silence, Cas spoke up. "Hey, Dean?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I was thinking... would it be possible for you to bring your guitar? And... and then I can hear your song for real?"

"It'd be an honour, Castiel," said Dean, and Cas could hear the lopsided grin down the telephone line.

Cas grinned too.

"In the mean time, uh, how's about I play the next bit?"

"I've been looking foward to it."

"Hah, okay. Here goes..."  
Cas nodded along as Dean played the intro and began to sing:  
" _A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
 _But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
 _I'd walk to you if I had no other way._  
 _Our friends would all make fun of us_  
 _But we'd just laugh along because we'd know_  
 _That none of them have felt this way._  
 _Castiel, I can promise you_  
 _I'll always be in love with you_  
 _And I will never ever let you go_  
 _And you should know_

_Hey there, Castiel_   
_You be good and don't you miss me_   
_One more day and I'll be there with you_   
_And maybe you will kiss me_   
_Like you do_   
_Cas, you're my angel, I love you_   
_We can do whatever we want to_   
_Hey there, Castiel, here's to you_   
_This one's for you..."_

Smiling, Cas took a deep breath and softly sang the chorus along with Dean and the fuzzy sound of his guitar.

" _Oh, it's what you do to me_  
 _Oh, it's what you do to me_  
 _Oh, it's what you do to me_  
 _Oh, it's what you do to me_  
 _What you do to me..."_

***

As soon as Dean stepped out of the train he was swept up in Cas' arms, their lips instantly connected over and over and over because  _finally_  they were reunited,  _finally_  they were together again.

"At last..." murmured Castiel, his voice muffled by Dean's strong shoulder.

Dean smiled. "Hey there, Castiel."


End file.
